


The Hunter and the Nymph

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Folklore, German Folklore - Freeform, Mythology References, im in ur fairy tale futzin with your expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: In the woods, a hunter petitions a nymph.But things are not at all what they seem.---Beta'ed for Charity Hawktion 2020Be_Compromised Bingo Challenge 2020 Square E5: "Alternative Universe"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2020, be_compromised Bingo Collection





	The Hunter and the Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Profound thanks to [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/) for believing in this story when I was about to give up on it.
> 
> As always, no less gratitude to [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/), righteous wielder of commas, whose magnificent and speedy beta skills I won in the [Charity Hawktion 2020](https://charityhawktion.tumblr.com/), a worthy cause you, too, may want to check out next time around. 
> 
> Last but not least, [Crystallitanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallitanie) kindly proofread my Greek mythology references and is an all around helpful, lovely person.

The moment the darkness of the treeline gives way to the lighter underbrush is also the moment the clouds part. A single beam of sunlight illuminates the clearing, glinting off the still water of the lake at its center. 

Near silent feet in soft leather boots carry the hunter towards the mossy banks, an arrow nocked but string only half-drawn. Birdsong in the distance. A breath catching in suspense.

 _There_! 

The surface ripples, even though no air stirs the tall grass at the water's edge. 

From beneath, a pale face emerges, rivulets running down sharp features, drops connecting long lashes. 

A splash as the creature swiftly turns towards the Hunter's awed gasp, prepared to duck back down.

"Please stay!" 

Curious, water-coloured eyes narrow, almost level with the surface. The surrounding water now unnaturally still, not a single swell moving outwards.

"I won't harm you." 

Both bow and arrow are lowered and carefully placed on the ground. The quiver follows, ripped off so hastily, its fletchings catch at the Hunter's cap, releasing a tumble of long, red locks. 

The figure rises from the lake, its voice confident and without any indication of fear, only piqued curiosity. "You're not like the other hunters."

"And I'd say that if you are like all other nymphs, there have been some curious omissions in reporting." A brow arches and green eyes follow the lines of light skin down a generously muscled body; although surprisingly bare, it looks decidedly human.

Amusement flits over its - or rather, going by prominent visual cues, _his_ \- handsome face. By the time the Hunter's eyes have reluctantly risen back to said face, it is sporting a full-blown smirk. In a clear display of unconcern for his nudity, the Nymph pushes pale, wet hair out of his face with something that closely resembles striking a pose. 

The Hunter's cheeks redden enough to match the shock of hair spilling down over the leather jerkin's collar; whether from embarrassment at being caught unawares or at being caught looking, it's impossible to tell. 

"I've come to petition the Nymph inhabiting these waters." It sounds rehearsed and the disbelieving lilt at the end of the statement makes it appear more like a question.

"You found him. What do you want?" he still appears mostly amused, moving to sit on the large rocks furthest from the bank with shameless confidence, likely quite aware of the way drops of water running down his body draw the eye.

"I... I'm sorry, are you sure you're-" Suspicion evident from crossed arms to impatiently tapping toe, the Hunter gives a more assessing than admiring once-over, "I mean no offence, but aren't Nymphs usually more female?"

"And aren't hunters usually less so?" he retorts, visibly enjoying her discomfort.

Immediately, her expression shifts to the defensive. She raises her chin defiantly. "Are you saying women can't hunt?"

"I am not. You were the one doubting a nymph could be male."

"I did not! I just- I was told-" she flusters for a moment, then pinches the bridge of her nose in consternation. "This isn't going at all the way I was expecting-" 

"Forget about it," he cuts her off, unconcerned. While his feet were splashing idly, a small brown frog has jumped from a lily pad to his shin and from there in two hops onto his outstretched palm. "I'm not big on protocol these days. What say your people? _Water under the bridge._ Name your wish." He pets the amphibian.

Deflating, she gives him a peculiar look. "Right."

The frog croaks and with an arcing jump, disappears into the depths. They watch concentric rings spread out towards the edges of the lake. 

"Our village's well is drying up," the Hunter says at long last. "I came to ask the nearest water nymph's blessing so that we could drill a new one."

The Nymph nods gravely. "What's in it for me?"

Another hint of nerves steals into the Hunter's demeanor and she starts fidgeting. 

Sliding smoothly back into the water, the Nymph sinks down until he is submerged to the shoulders. He doesn't bother disguising his mirth. 

"Let me guess: As prepared as your little speech was, you know very well what my sisters usually ask in return for their favour."

Sullenly, she nods. 

"And that is why you were sent, isn't it? They thought a woman could withstand a Nymph's kiss and return to your village, am I right?"

Again, she nods, but there is steel in her gaze now. "And they were right, Nymph."

Preening, he cuts through the water with a few lazy twists and backstrokes, gazing up at the summer sky that has cleared up. Sunbeams highlight the long planes of his body, making hidden webbing shimmer between his fingers.

"Clint."

"Pardon?"

"It's my name."

The Hunter's brows knit together. "Let me get this straight: You are the limnad of these waters and your name is _Clint?_ Bullshit."

Clint-the-Nymph laughs, enjoying himself by diving and resurfacing. No matter the creature's antics, the water remains smooth. It's a disturbingly surreal sight and undoubtedly supernatural.

"What about you, hunter?" 

She stalls; collects her dropped arrow and returns it to the quiver. 

"Natasha?" she says after a while. 

"You're not sure of your name?"

"Do you want that kiss or not? Because-" She begins to shoulder her bow.

"Alright, alright. If all petitioners are so pushy, it's no surprise somebody needed a change of scenery," he mutters to himself, drawing closer to the shore.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Ok, here goes: I, acting limnad of these waters, will grant your petition to bless your village's new well in exchange for a kiss, freely given. Agreed?"

The Hunter draws herself up to full height though she’s still only level with the now-standing Nymph's shoulder. "Agreed."

"You're aware my kiss will make you fall madly in love with me, likely ending with you drowning yourself in these waters to follow me into its depths, right? I mean just so we're clear on the premise here. I'm really into informed, enthusiastic consent and all that jazz."

"You must be the strangest Nymph I have ever seen." Although her brow knits with confusion, there is an involuntary smile tugging at the Hunter's lips. "I accept and extend the same warning."

He blinks in surprise, then laughs. "You hold your kisses in high esteem."

"No less than you do."

"Fair enough, but this isn't just about me, it's about the inherent power-" He breaks off as she leaves her bow on the bank and steps into the water. Immediately, her boots are soaked, the soft linen trousers hanging heavy from her belt. She approaches until their bodies all but touch and he has to drop his chin to meet her eyes. Without fear, her arm goes around him, splayed fingers against the small of his back, jerking him forward to close the distance between them. 

Moisture seeps into her clothes where their bodies touch. She rises to the tips of her toes, her eyes half-lidded. 

The Nymph's large hand disappears underneath garnet curls, cradling the back of her head.

Fingers tighten against his back in anticipation.

Songbirds are pausing their calls; insects halt in mid-air.

A lasting kiss to seal a pact.

The waters ripple. In the distance, a swan calls for its mate.

A shared sigh of cool, fresh air.

"I- wow. Your well should be well now. _Fine,_ should be fine. It's totally blessed."

There is a dreamy quality to the Hunter's answering smile as she turns towards the shore, the splash of water against her boots breaking the silence, startling the fauna back into its usual activity.

"Hey, uhm..." he calls after her, rubbing a hand through his hair bashfully. "Any sudden urges to take a swim?"

"No more so than usual," she returns from under coyly lowered lashes, collecting her belongings.

"You don't have to leave right away, do you?" 

Cap halfway raised back towards her head, she pauses. "Why would I stay? You’ve granted my petition." 

"I did! But..." The Nymph's eyes dart from shore to shore, as if looking for inspiration. "I don't get much company out here. Oh, I know! Wanna see my snake?!"

The wide-eyed shock on her face makes him cringe. "No, not like that! Maybe I should have said fish. Watch this!"

The Nymph bends his knees and executes a perfect backflip, the sun turning flying droplets into diamonds. At the top of its arch, his silhouette flickers, shimmers, and the Hunter gasps in surprise as he becomes a large, silvery fish. Deep purple accents his fins and tail, showing off when he jumps and arcs out of the water a few times before diving deep and resurfacing as a man. 

At once, his cocky smile gives way to alarm and he throws out a hand in surprised defense when he finds himself facing the business end of a cocked arrow.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?!"

"Nymphs cannot transform their bodies! What trickery is this?!" Her lips are a grim line as she extends the bow a notch further.

"I can explain! Don't shoot!" He slides back into the water to offer as little a target as possible. "I _am_ a water nymph, just... not from around here."

"Meaning?" Her bow hand begins to shake minutely, it is not a weapon made for the indecisive.

"Where I come from, they call us Nix. There was a flood and I was washed out to sea - let me tell you, saltwater does not agree with me-" he flinches as she impatiently adjusts her stance. "Long story short: I came looking for the nearest freshwater lake and eventually ended up here. Kaíti - she's the genuine nymph of this place - she's great. Allowed me to stay a while. She's off visiting a friend, one of the _Aurae,_ I believe?"

Both his sincerity and embarrassment appear genuine and the Hunter lowers her bow to the sound of his grateful exhale.

"What about the well?" she asks after a moment's consideration.

"Oh the petition's granted, don't worry. I am fully qualified to bless freshwater." His eyes narrow as they happen to travel down her form. "Your boots dried exceptionally fast for leather." 

Her caught-out expression gives her away immediately and the Nymph straightens, regarding her inquisitively.

"What are you, Hunter? I thought I was just taken in by your beauty, but the water loves you, I felt it in every droplet, every rock and bubble of air when you joined the lake. How can you cast this kind of spell on me but resist a Nix's kiss yourself? If I didn't know better, I'd say-" Eyes wide in disbelief, he approaches the shore to take a closer look. "It can't be!"

Defiantly, the Hunter raises her chin, all pretense of meek supplication cast aside. In the sun, the white of her skin is as bright as a frozen pond in the deep of winter while her hair haloes like the fires of home.

" _Cousin_ ," whispers the Nymph, at long last, "why do you not bless that well yourself?"

No trace of joy lightens the bitterness of the answering laugh. "Truly, you are not from around here, Nix. My waters are - _were_ \- of the Cocytus, the one they call the _River of Wailing_ , tribute to the Styx of the underworld at the end of all life." Her proud expression is crumpling, careful blankness replacing a quick succession of _lossangergriefbetrayalwrath._ "It wouldn't be the type of blessing you'd want on a well. Even if it was still possible."

For a long while, each keeps to their own thought until, eventually, the Nix makes up his mind and extends his hand. "Join my waters."

Hesitant, she considers him. "What will the local spirit say?"

"Kaíti-Kate will be fine. Besides, I don't think she's coming back from Lesbos any time soon."

She ponders his offer, eyes darting from his outstretched hand to his face and back, biting her lips indecisively.

"If you think the fish was impressive, I can always show you my snake later." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, surprising her into a genuine chuckle. 

He beckons again.

A shared smile. Leather and linen on grass. Bare feet against reeds, then mossy stones. 

A hand joining hand. 

Silence settles onto the clearing, filling the space between every blade of grass and wrapping around every leaf. The lake's surface once more empty and clear as a mirror. A lone bow and arrow forgotten beneath discarded clothing. 

The swan answers its mate's call.

**Author's Note:**

> Greek mythology knows personified spirits of nature, among them the Naiads, nymphs of freshwater rivers and lakes. Mintha was the nymph of the underworld River of Wailing, Cocytus. She was lover to the ruler of the afterlife, Hades, until he kidnapped Persephone to replace her in his favour. According to the myth, Mintha fell into a jealous rage until Demeter, Persephone's mother, instead of being pissed with her daughter being kidnapped in the first place, trampled Mintha to death, transforming her into mint, the "weak herb".  
> Obviously, Mintha evaded that last part in my little story, she was not turned into a plant - but she still has lovely fresh breath. ;D
> 
> The Nix is a male German water spirit, their female counterpart, the Nixe, a river mermaid. Unlike their sisters, the males can assume many different shapes, including that of a human, fish, and snake. While portrayed as malicious in some stories, they are often portrayed as harmless and friendly in others. According to legend, when they are in human form, they can be recognised by the wet hem of their clothes.
> 
> Swans form monogamous relationships that last for years, often their whole lives. They are sacred to both Aphrodite (Goddess of love, beauty and desire) and Apollo (God of archery and truth, among other things). Frogs on the other hand were considered by both Greeks and Romans as a symbol of licentiousness.


End file.
